A Haunted Past
by TangledWebs
Summary: Dean past comes back to haunt him, showing Sam that his brother makes mistakes too. Both come up against something neither have faced before.
1. The Night it Began

Title: A Haunted Past

Author: Tangled Webs

Disclaimer: None of this is mine…sigh….I wish I owned those two, they'd be working double time…I mean er, this belongs to WB.

Summary: Dean's past comes back to haunt him…in a way he didn't exactly expect.

**Chapter One: The Night it all Began**

_Easton, Missouri 9:30 pm_

"Car-o-line….oh Caroline where are you?" An unearthly voice echoed throughout a creaky old house. Against a wall holding her breath with tears pouring down her face, tensed a pretty early twenties girl.

Wavy brown hair framed the oval face, with her scared brown eyes darting around nervously. She heard a noise to her side; she whirled around to look down the hall, catching a flash of something. She turned and ran into the other room, pressing her back into the wall.

She inched toward the door, and then she hesitantly peeked out. She saw nothing, breathing a sigh of relief she rests her head on the wall. A deep chuckle makes her look into the room. He is there, with that murderous look upon the face she once worshipped. A scream escapes her mouth before she can stop it.

"There's no one to save you…I have you know, just like all the others." He spat out as he leveled the gun towards her.

"Oh, you hurt my feelings when you forget about me." Dean called from the doorway, the spirit glanced at him. Giving Dean all the time he needed to pull the trigger on the handgun. Blasting the angry phantom back, so Dean could grab Caroline's hand propelling her out of the room.

Now both of them raced away from something neither could define, a shot was fired barely missing either, hitting the wall in front of them. Caroline gave a distressed gasp; Dean merely pulled her into room closet to him.

Meanwhile…..

John Winchester was a state away in a graveyard, throwing a match on a pile of bones, watching grimly as they went up into a scorching mass of red, orange, and blue. The ashes spreading as the wind picked them up distributing the remains of Robert L. Thomas. Hoping this was the end of another horror story.

Then…

Dean holding Caroline's hand tightly had moved away from the door watching it intently. Never noticing the figure materializing behind them, Robert forcefully hit Dean on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. He went sprawling to the floor unconscious his grip on Caroline's hand causing her to fall out of surprise. She hastily turned to face her brother but she was snarled in Dean's body and she couldn't stand. Trapped by Dean's body she could only look up into her brother's face and accept her fate.

"You thought you could run…" He was suddenly engulfed in flames; he walked towards his sister, grabbing her by the collar he pulled her up. Her feet dangling in the air as she unexpectedly came face to face with her brother that she had once cherished.

"This isn't the end….it will never be. I will not rest until I have destroyed you and your family." He whispered to her, she whimpered softly in response. He threw her to the ground before he became consumed in flames. Evaporating in the air making it seem as if he'd never been there.

Caroline knew better, she lay upon the ground stunned staring at the spot that had once held the hellish apparition. Dean groaned and she rushed to his side, rubbing her back that she'd been thrown on. She picked his head off the ground and cradled it gently, stroking his hair softly.

Dean came to eventually, he looked up to see Caroline worryingly looking down at him. He forced his cocky grin to reassure her but she only raised him a eyebrow showing she knew better.

"Is he gone?" Dean asked as he tried to sit up only to groan as his vision went swimming. Caroline scooted up behind him and rested a hand on his back while she laid her head down on his back.

"Yes, he was surrounded by flames and then…he was gone….I can't believe he was so intent on killing me…." She swallowed the lump in her throat, forcing the tears to not come she wouldn't cry anymore.

"Hey." Dean cupped her face and gave her a serious look. "We already went over this; it's not your fault. It's the way that your brother died that brought him back. He unfairly blames his family." She gave him a weak smile; he was struck again by her beauty. He brought his lips down to hers. Soon the light kiss turned into something heavy, she accidentally grabbed his hair on the back of his head causing him to wince.

"Why don't we get you some aspirin?" Caroline suggested; Dean tried to shrug her off, standing up so fast that he was knocked to his feet.

"On second thought…" He mused out loud as he sat up rubbing his head, Caroline only laughed as she walked out of the room.

When he could he stood and followed the noises to the bathroom, at the sight of her he stopped to stare. She was in some old fashioned nightgown that flowed to the floor thin straps held up the gown but it seemed to be missing the fabric in the front cause it didn't really cover up her chest.

He coughed at the sight of her, the sound making her reel around to him. She saw him almost dying out of relief. The tension poured from her as she sagged on the wall. She weakly handed him the aspirin, he watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"You're pretty tense even though I told you that he's gone for good." He commented wryly. She gave him an exasperated sigh and pushed off the wall moving to sit on the counter. Her nightgown rising to stop before her knees; Dean exhaled for a long time.

"Well if someone wasn't sneaking up on me I'd be fine….but I was wondering if you would stay the night…since mom's at auntie's…" She trailed off not finishing with "your dad's out of town." But even if that hadn't been the case Dean would have stayed with her. Then she added the nightgown…he didn't need much persuasion.

"Of course I will…I'll always be here when you need me." He told her softly. Silently adding he'd only be there for her supernatural needs. He moved in front of her and kissed her softly turned into her hands obscured in his hair, his hands on her thighs under her nightgown. She pulled back; shy suddenly.

"Dean…I'm…" She sputtered as her face turned crimson in shame. One of his hands rose to softly brush her face free of hair.

"I know, it's going to hurt but remember I'm not doing it on purpose." He whispered in her ear before he kissed her again. Tasting the mint of the toothpaste she'd used earlier, his lower hand inching up the hemline.

When it was where he wanted it; he started kissing a line down her neck as both hands started pulling down her underwear. Caroline pulled back and started to undo his pants. She was nervous and started fumbling; Dean came to the rescue before it got too awkward.

He scooted her to the edge, her legs parted and ready for him. Her hands braced on his shoulders. He kissed her roughly and entered her, trying to distract her from the sure pain that was to come. Her nails dug into his back and she broke off the kiss, breathing heavily she rested her forehead on his.

Dean fought hard to stay still and not rip though her and break all the trust they'd built up. In truth the only virgin he'd been with had been on his first time and that had been a while ago. Finally he moved as gently as he could manage, his hands on her waist holding her to him. Her hands tightened on his shoulders then relaxed as the pain passed. Then there was only pleasure….

Curled together they lay in her bed, sleeping and dreaming sweetly. Or so her dreams began then they ended up with her brother covered in the wicked fire, she felt the heat licking her face, she screamed but no one heard, she was alone with her worst fear.

Dean woke with a start, disoriented he found he was not in a hotel room or his room. Finally a slight whimper reminded him of where he was. She was thrashing about, muttering, and whimpering slightly. He leaned over her, holding her effortlessly still.

"Caroline….Caroline wake up. It's just a dream." He told her urgently. She turned into his arms, her eyes fluttering open looking up at him so vulnerable. He was losing all his self control.

"Dean…Dean…it was awful." She breathed out, wrapping his arms tight around her, she was then aware of the effect she was having on him. Silently she reached up and kissed him deeply. Taking him off guard when she suddenly withdrew from his embrace to pull of her nightgown; In moonlight her body shone in its pale radiance. Swept in a trance of her body, the next thing he knew his boxers were gone.

He shouldn't though…she just woke up from a bad dream…they'd already done it once. She should be sore….she only wanted him because he was there….but damn it she wanted comfort and she was going to get it.

With that he bent down and kissed her furiously one hand wrapped in her hair, the other feeling the softness of her breast. The night rules us all with its darkness that cloaks us. Hiding in the shadows we find the passion that in morning seems cheap and ugly.

In the early morning, Dean awoke casting a glance at Caroline he brushed her hair out of her face. He hesitated then got up, dressing quickly without glancing her way. He found paper and a notepad, then writing something quick. He went over to her and kissed her chastely.

He found John back at the hotel room, he glanced at his son. "You need to clean up?" He asked causally.

"Nah, let's go home…" He answered; John could tell from his son's quiet manner that he didn't want to talk. So he shrugged and threw their few bags into the car.

Riding though town, John looked over at his pensive son who was staring out the window. "We could stay." He said a little hesitantly. Dean shook his head.

"Its better if I leave, besides then you wouldn't have any help." Dean shot back with some forced cheerfulness.

"You didn't make her any promises that you couldn't keep did you?" John asked sternly, glancing at his son seriously.

"Of course not, you taught me better then that." Dean moodily answered. Staring as they passed a sign, _"You are now leaving Easton."_ Now he just had to forget about Caroline.

Another second of my life  
Not knowing if it's true  
Make-believe in nothing  
It's all I want of you  
Whisper me the secret  
Whisper me...

there is always something other...  
Something more than this

_The Cure- More Then This_

**A/N: I know Dean might seem a little out of character but then again we haven't seen a episode with him and girl….SO NOW YOU MUST REVIEW!**


	2. Stirring up the Past

**Title: A Haunted Past **

**Author: Tangled Webs**

**Disclaimer: I own naught this wonderful thing called Supernatural…nor do I own the two extremely ugly guys who happen to star in it…yes, their so ugly…so no one else but me should like them…**

**Chapter Two: Stirring up the Past**

_Yeah runnin' down a dream  
That never would come to me  
Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads  
Runnin' down a dream_

_**Runnin' Down a Dream- Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers**_

The shrill ring of the cell phone pulled Sam from his dark thoughts and made Dean roll over in his sleep. Sam reached and grabbed the phone; he fumbled with it and finally managed to turn it on by the second ring.

"Hello." He muttered into the phone, a little groggy.

"Dean. This is Dean isn't it?" Was the slightly panicked reply, Sam frowned and turned on the lamp.

"No, this is Sam…I'm Dean's younger brother. But I can help; just tell me your name and where you are."

"Caroline….Caroline I told you couldn't hide." The voice that came over the line chilled Sam to the bone, and then the line went dead. Dean was up and he was studying Sam carefully.

"Who was it?" He asked bluntly. Sam turned off the phone and closed it angrily. He slumped onto his bed with a resigned look on his face.

"I don't know…I don't even know if she's alive." Sam muttered as he slammed the phone down.

"Well what did you get from it? You had to hear something you went completely tense at the end. We can trace it if it comes to that." Dean assured his brother.

"Caroline…that was what the spirit or whatever said." Sam finally admitted.

"Caroline? Anything else?" Dean asked no spark of recognition. Sam took a breath and then continued.

"Well, he taunted her with something like "you couldn't hide." It was like he'd been there before." Sam finally concluded. Dean's eyes lit up as he stood up suddenly.

"Caroline…of course." He muttered to himself as he grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom.

"Get ready, we're leaving now." Dean instructed. Sam's eyebrows went up but he did as he was told, he'd never seen Dean so worked up.

When Dean got out of the bathroom he couldn't help but ask, "Why leave now?" Dean shot him a look as if he were stupid.

"You said you thought she could be dead. And it wasn't like you were sleeping anyway." Dean gave Sam a pointed look. Sam let it drop, Dean would tell him sooner or later, or he'd just find out himself.

_Flashback_

_Abbey Jean killed with her fiancé Jake Long, both were shot with a 45 handgun, which was unusual since both had no enemies. Abbey Jean who recently lost her fiancé, Robert L. Thomas, when his squad was caught in a riot in South Africa. Jake Long was Robert's long time friend and the death of these two is truly a tragedy. _

Dean looked at article then up at his father uncertain at what he was suppose to see. He sighed and decided that he better just ask.

"They were both killed with a shotgun…" Dean trailed off doubtfully when he saw that his dad didn't want to hear this. John shook his head and took the paper back.

"Isn't it funny how they're both had connections to Robert Thomas, she was engaged to him and Jake was his best friend." John didn't see any spark on his face so he continued. "The newspaper article goes on to say that the gun matches the one Robert Thomas carried; it was a gift from Abbey."

"So, you think that Robert's spirit is angry and he's getting back at Abbey and Jake for hooking up when he died." Dean finally completed, John nodded with a smile.

"And I'm sure he's going to continue getting back at whoever he blames for making him join over there."

"So we should burn the bones and finish this matter. Pretty cut and dry, dad." Dean scoffed at his dad. John just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Let's hope so." He half mumbled under his breath. Dean still caught it and gave his father his easy smile.

Where's the fun in that?" Dean taunted his dad. "Getting too old?" John just smiled at Dean.

_End_

"It was just your typical haunting…a revenge case. Robert Thomas was killed while in the army…he was angry at his fiancée for getting engaged with his best friend. So he killed both of them then started to go after his family. We burned the bones; I can't imagine him being able to come back…" Dean trailed off thoughtfully as he drove the car; Sam just looked intently at his brother.

"What about Caroline? Who is she and what part does she play in this?" Sam asked, really meaning what did she mean to you. But his brother of course couldn't read his mind…thank god.

"She was his little sister, just out of college. Reminds me of you in a way." Dean gave Sam a meaningful look, Sam just smiled.

"Oh, and I take it that she didn't fall for your bad boy thing…maybe she wanted something more momentous then a one night stand with you." Sam teased, really just trying to pry into his brother's life. This was a chance to see if his brother's past, Dean liked his privacy and Sam understood but that didn't mean he wasn't curious.

"Maybe…." Dean allowed while he finally thought of Caroline, a thing he hadn't done in more then a few years. "I wonder what brought him back…" He mused out loud, from Dean's relative reluctance to talk about the subject made Sam drop the issue. The rest of the ride was in silence.

_**Coming back to what you couldn't handle**_

_**You couldn't face the truth**_

_**It had grown into something that was much bigger **_

_**Then anything you had ever felt before**_

_**You left behind the one truth**_

_**Only a threat can ever make you come back**_

_**What were you running from?**_

Dean remembered the way to Caroline's house as clear as the day he's mother died, but there was no way he was going to admit to ever feeling anything remotely for **her**. He had purposely stayed away from her town.

Pulling in front of her old house, it still looked inhabited. Dean pulled in the driveway; looking up at the house he felt a chill of both fear and old memories. Dean slowly got out of the car, cautiously looking up at the dwelling.

_Flashback_

Dean and John walked up to the door; on the big wraparound porch there came a squeaking noise from the side. John inclined his head signifying that Dean should check it out. Sighing at his dad, he walked about the porch to be confronting a very live thing.

Around his age, she was tall, dressed in a pair of shorts and a pretty revealing tank top, but it was her eyes. They'd been staring off, straying from the book that was open in her lap but at his arrival her eyes had flown up startled to meet his.

Deep brown with intelligence radiating, she was a pretty that is often over looked for the stick skinny beautiful. Her eyes were instantly wary as she eyed him with open suspicion. He just gave her his polite smile that made people relax around him. Her eyes only narrowed.

"Who are you?" She asked as she stood so she wouldn't feel so intimidated. Dean moved back to let her have her space. However the were still wasn't a whole lot of space and he could feel her rapid breath on his face. It was altogether too intimate and unsettling; she noticed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dean Winchester, I'm not going to hurt you know." He told her somewhat amused, she rolled her eyes. "Who are you?" He asked in return.

"Caroline Thomas." She stuck her hand out and he shook it. He glanced at the book in her another hand.

"Sherlock Holmes?" He inquired. She glanced at the book in her hand a little sheepish.

"I was trying to see if I could apply any of his techniques to real life." She responded in a mumble.

"Didn't look like you were doing much reading, what were thinking about?" He questioned.

"If anyone has the right to ask questions it would be me. I've lived in this town and I've never seen you before, what are you doing here." She rejoined, he gave her a half smile before answering.

"My dad and I are here to help you…we think your brother's spirit is killing people. We also believe he's going to attack your family…" Her face had gone white and her breathing had all but stopped.

"He already has…" She whispered, the book dropped to the floor as a scream ripped though the air. Both ran for the door.

_End_

"The door's open" Sam's voice startled Dean out of his revive, who had been staring at the empty space on the porch that had once held the rocking chair. Sam was surprised that his brother who had rushed out here was now lingering outside.

"Dean…" He said worryingly, but Dean had snapped out of it and pushed back Sam to get inside.

"That smell…" Sam whispered in the silence of the house, there was tension like one on a battlefield before the battle.

"A spirit's been here." Dean admitted as he looked around the house with a touch of panic and worry. There was nothing, Dean was surprised to find the house had barely changed.

He charged upstairs, he went though all the rooms, he reached the study where the door had been hanging open. Papers were on the floor, books were off the shelves, the phone was off the hook, but there was no body. Dean sagged against the door in relief but a noise behind him caused him to whirl.

The small gun he'd put his pocket was drawn…and pointing at Sam. Whose eyes had widened at the sight of the gun. Dean lowered it, glaring at Sam.

"How many times have I told you to warn someone when your coming up behind them?" Dean yelled at Sam.

"I didn't think you'd brought your gun." Sam retorted defensively.

"We were going into a ghost lair; I'd be stupid to not bring it." Dean informed his brother as if he was stupid. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"There's a child's room…did she have kids?" Sam asked. Dean gave him the "Are you stupid?" look again.

"I knew her when she was twenty-one…she didn't have any kids, she probably got married."

A shudder ran though the house, wind unexpectedly whipped in the cracks causing a shrieking; both men jumped then looked embarrassed.

"Let's go find Caroline." For once Sam was glad to follow Dean's order. Outside of the creepy house and bathed in sunshine they realized how ridiculous fear. An old woman had crossed the street and stood by their car waiting.

"Dean?" She croaked surprised to see him, he recognized her and he smiled and hugged her.

"Mrs. Goodling, I'm glad to see your still here." He told her with genuine warmth in his voice.

"I told you to call me Mary…Mrs. Goodling sounds too old. I'm surprised to see you're still alive, I thought you would get yourself killed before I died." She teased him playfully, he laughed at her.

"Nah, still in one piece I'm afraid. Hey, where's Caroline?" He asked a little nervously. Mary patted his hand a gentle smile on his face.

"Oh, she's down at the library. Everyone said you wouldn't come back…but I knew you would. You wouldn't just leave them like that. It isn't like you." She gushed a little.

"Yeah, I do always have to spite people." He said sarcastically. "Well not to be rid but I need to see Caroline."

"Of course…it has been awhile since you've seen her. I know that you'll just adore..well never mind. Who's the young man with you?" She asked a little attentively.

"Oh, my brother Sam. Thanks Mary, see you later." He waved good bye to her as he jogged to the car.

"Take good care of them, son." She called after him. In the car, Sam cocked a brow.

"Who's she?" He grilled Dean.

"I just knew her from before…she helped sorta." He answered off handily.

With Mrs. Goodling's words and Dean's strange behavior, Sam knew that there was something more then what Dean said. Now he just had to get to the bottom of it.

_**Burying what will not stay down**_

_**Waiting it returns to you  
Running didn't save you**_

_**Now you're facing what you can not fight**_

_**First stirring up past memories**_

_**To set the future into place**_

_**Entwine together**_

_**One foot must be back for the other to go forward**_

**A/N: Yo, homedogs! Just kidding…didn't mean that. Who loved/hated Scarecrow! I'm really at the edge of my seat now…and what about Dean? Killing him off will totally make me hate them. Oh, the college professor was a villain off of X files all you X files fan…like me!**

**The poem is mine…I came up with it to go with the story…the song at the beginning is not mine. Remember the more reviews the quicker I review! I also what to know what you like and don't like.**

**HoneyX5-452****: She's a virgin because she's a nerd…and I'll like clarify why she was in the next chapter when we meet her future self. Thanks for the review!**


	3. Coming Home and Other Pleasant Surprises

**Title: A Haunted Past **

**Author: Tangled Webs**

**Disclaimer: This is not mine...its WB's and they really don't deserve these two guys. However, they still own them because the world is not fair. **

**Chapter Title: Finding Home and Other Pleasant surprises**

_I was looking for something I couldn't replace  
I was running away from the only thing I've ever known  
Like a blind dog without a bone  
I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone  
I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold  
I been there, done that, I ain't lookin' back on the seeds I've sown__**  
**__**Who says you can't go home**__**-Bon Jovi**_

_Flashback_

Dean skidded to a stop behind Caroline in the doorway leading from the entry hall into the kitchen. Where his father was standing with his smoking handgun in front of a sobbing woman who had her head buried in her husband's shoulder, he gently rubbed circles on her back, muttering gentle words that Dean couldn't quite make out. John looked back at his son and the white faced Caroline.

"What happened?" She demanded in a breathless fearful tone. Her hands Dean noticed were wringing themselves to death in front of her…and did he detect her trembling slightly? Dean hesitantly took a small step towards her, she looked at him nervously and he tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Your mother saw your brother in a vase; I came in and shot him. It should keep him down for awhile." John informed her briskly, if he noticed their exchange he gave no sign.

"But, my brother's dead. I didn't think you could shoot a ghost." She challenged him crossing her arms across her chest. To stop her trembling and keep her hands from doing that thing they did when she was anxious.

"You can't unless you use rock salt. You have a sharp one." John's lips curled up at observation, he directed the last part to her father. Her mother had finally pulled away from her husband and was now examining her daughter and the young man standing unusually close to her.

"This is my son Dean and like I said before we're here to help you with your problem. Now, is there any reason for your son to come back so angry?" John asked getting down to business.

"Robert wouldn't hurt anyone…he was a good boy and he loved to write poetry." Mrs. Thomas blurted out, appalled and outraged at John's probing question.

"Edith…" Mr. Thomas tried to calm his wife down.

"Well apparently he's angry over something…for some reason I don't think he came back to show you his new poetry. Unless you made fun of it well then I can see him coming back." Dean answered a little too cocky earning him a glare from his father. Caroline let out a half sob half laugh.

"He didn't want to go into the army…I made him I was in the service and thought it would be a good experience for him to get out and see the world. I had no idea…." Mr. Thomas finally spoke only to stop and look off with tears shining in his eyes.

"Roger, it wasn't your fault." Edith tried to soothe her husband.

"If I hadn't pushed him so goddamn much. We wouldn't have to go through this. Our son's spirit trying to kill us for god sake!" He exploded rounding on his wife.

"Dad…he knew what he was doing. He wasn't just pleasing you, he wanted to do his duty for his country." Caroline came forward and put her hand on her dad's arm. It seemed upon the contact all the anger leaked out of Roger. Dean marveled at Caroline's ability to comfort and calm people, he found that he only stirred up people more.

"When did you first notice things happening?" John asked now that the tension in the room had slightly lessened or enough to get some questions in.

"Before we even got the letter telling us Robert was dead." Mrs. Thomas chimed in. "But we didn't really think anything of it until Abbey and Jake were killed. They were over here for dinner and then Roger left for his study and Caroline and I were in the kitchen….then we heard their screams and then the gunshots. It happened so fast…" Edith's eyes were glassy and she had started sway back and forth on her feet. Mr. Thomas put his arm protectively around her waist.

"I knew he was here before that." Caroline muttered quietly, Dean looked at Caroline shocked.

"You didn't think to tell anyone?" He asked semi outraged at her ignorance.

"I thought he was friendly! Before he left he was trying to teach me to play chess…we had a game that we never got to finish, but we left it the way it was….for when he got back." Caroline struggled to get through it. "After we learned of his death, I still didn't put it away then one day I noticed a piece had moved….I made my move and then his piece moved….Just like that." White faced to pointed to a card game where a chessboard was laid and a piece was moving with no one around.

"Get out of here NOW!" John ordered hustling Mr. and Mrs. Thomas to the front door. Dean started to leave but noticed Caroline wasn't moving. He turned around to see her staring at a spirit he took instantly to be her brother. The gun in the spirit's hand is what he concentrated on. Grabbing Caroline's arm he propelled her out the door, a hollow laughter following them.

"Don't worry I will get you…" The voice echoed out with them as the burst out into the harsh sunlight. John knew instantly they'd seen something by the dazed look upon Caroline's face. He handed Dean his car keys.

"Take her somewhere and calm her down…find out what you can. I'm staying with the parents…we'll meet up later." Dean nodded once and looked at Caroline who by now was shaking badly.

"Hey, what's your favorite place?" He asked in a whisper as he grabbed her cold sweating hand. His thumb massage the top of her hand, she looked up at him tears now in her eyes. Then she buried her head in his shoulder and cried. Shocked and feeling a little awkward he patted her back, out of the corner of his eye he watched his father shepherd Caroline's parents to a neighbor's house. A floral scent wafted its way up from Caroline's hair and the softness of her body were doing things to him that he hoped she would not find out about. She pulled away shortly; her face was red, blotchy, and her eyes swollen. But she wasn't shaking her eyes held with his a calm steady look.

"I like to go to the library." She told him in a quiet tone looking away as she tried to straighten her hair out. Dean's arms that had been left hanging loose at his sides feeling too empty without her found themselves shoved in his pockets.

"C'mon then…I'm sure you can lead me there." He ordered her a little too much like his father, however he opened the car door for her and made sure it was safely shut. He turned and looked at the house; a shape moving away from the window caught his eye. _"Don't worry I'll get you…" _He shuddered and hurried to the driver's side eager to get away from the house.

_End_

Dean pulled up to the old small brick building that housed the library on the main street of the little town. Sam kept glancing nervously at his brother, whose focus wasn't on driving. Ever since that phone call Dean was definitely not acting like Dean.

"Are you alright, man?" He asked cautiously. Dean turned to him with a rather hostile glare.

"Of course I'm fine…don't I look fine? Do I look…okay?" He asked his brother hotheaded at first then anxious.

"You look like you usually look its just you seem distracted." Sam was put off by the appearance question. When did Dean start caring about his appearance?

"It's nothing…let's go. I have to make sure she's okay." Dean hurriedly opened the door almost tripping in his haste to get out of the car and into the library. Sam followed his brother still puzzling over his very strange behavior. Once in the library, they confronted a quiet deserted library. No one sat at the front desk, a noise sounded from the left side, Dean headed that way with Sam starting to follow. Dean shooed him away to the right side where the kid's section was.

Dean followed the noise, he rounded a corner and down the aisle was Caroline crying softly over what appeared to be a pile of books she'd dropped. He leaned against the bookshelf casually.

"Why is it every time I see you its with a book?" Dean asked in his usual laid-back manner except now it was an act. Inside he was nervous and his palms were sweating lightly, of course he would never admit he was actually scared about how Caroline would greet him.

"Dean!" She gasped looking up surprised, relieved, and excited to see him. He moved away from the bookshelf and held out his arms that she flew up into. She laid her head on his shoulder and with their bodies molded together perfectly, Dean concluded that the feeling was that of finally knowing when you'd come home.

"I didn't know if you were going to come…I was so scared and then it wasn't you that picked up." Caroline breathed in his ear as her arms tightened around him almost as if she was checking to make sure he was real.

"I told you that if you were ever in danger I would be there for you. I never go back on my promises." Dean pulled back and looked into her eyes as he reminded her. His eyes softened and her eyelids fluttered down, he leaned down to kiss her. It was prefect…as if it had been planned…Caroline wasn't married, he'd looked at her ring hand already…and she obviously still had the same feelings for him like he had for her. Maybe, this wouldn't be so bad after all….

Meanwhile, Sam was wondering through the kids section rounding a corner he was startled to see a small child sitting on the floor picture books surrounding him. The little boy was aimlessly flipping through the books. Sam couldn't decide if he was real or if this was spirit. He fumbled for his gun just in case.

"I knew you were going to come…I dreamed you would." Sam almost dropped his gun in surprise as the little boy spoke to him without looking back.

"You dreamed I would come…"Sam sputtered out completely surprised and taken aback.

"You're going to save me from my mean uncle…but I don't know if you're going to save mom." The boy continued still flipping through the books as Sam stood with his mouth open.

"What about your daddy…did your uncle get him?" Sam finally asked carefully. The boy turned around and Sam did drop his gun.

"No, he's going to save me with you." The boy looked quizzically at Sam's shocked face. But, it was Sam who finally saw all the answers to the questions he'd had about Dean's odd behavior coming together as he stared at a miniature Dean.

"How…how old are you?" Sam stammered when he could speak again. The boy regarded him seriously as if debating whether he could tell him or not.

"My mom told me not to talk to strangers." The boy admitted finally.

"Except you dreamed about me coming so I'm not really a stranger now am I?" Sam bargained with the boy.

"I don't know you're name." The boy pointed out stubbornly. Sam sighed at his stubbornness definitely belonged to Dean.

"Sam Winchester pleased to meet you…" He trailed off when he realized he didn't know the boy's name.

"Ryder Dean Thomas." He announced proudly, sticking out his hand to shake Sam's solemnly.

"So, you have dreams Ryder. What about?" Sam questioned curiously.

"I see things but I don't know if it's real…they're really scary. I saw my mom die…it happens a lot. I see other people I don't know die. Promise not to my mom okay?" Ryder looked seriously up at Sam, who was having a hard time controlling his rage. Dean had known about this ability had a son who even had it. And he hadn't told Sam…it was just like his brother. He couldn't let this go though he turned and started to angrily stride across the room to where he'd seen Dean go.

Rounding a corner he saw Dean making out with a tall brunette, Dean noticed him and broke away. Smiling a dopey smile down at Caroline who responded with one quite similar, if Sam hadn't been too angry he would have noticed they were acting like teenagers in love. He did however notice this woman was quite different from every other girl Dean had been with. Sure, this one was pretty but it was in a mature, intelligent way. He always thought that Dean with the big boobs no brains blondes. Then again he was realizing he didn't know a whole lot about Dean.

"Sam this is Caroline. Caroline this is Sam, my younger brother you were talking to." Dean introduced never looking at Sam too busying looking at the changes in Caroline. Sam seethed finally exploding.

"Thanks for finally introducing me to your hidden away family…I don't know why you couldn't tell me before!" Sam yelled losing his cool.

"I don't know what you're raving about….I came here with Dad several years ago and that was it." Dean answered looking surprised and confused at Sam's outrage. Caroline however bit her lip and started to say something but was cut off by Sam.

"So, she was only a one night stand…and you didn't care enough about her or your son to learn that he has my ability." Sam screamed not even trying to remain reasonable anymore. Ryder had come up behind Sam and now watched the scene intently. Dean looked at Caroline shocked, the question plainly on his face. They'd been holding hands and now his clutched hers desperately in his own anxiety, she slipped from his grasp; lead her son out from behind Sam.

"Dean, meet your son…Ryder Dean Thomas." She placed her hands on her son's shoulders protectively and looked Dean square in the eye from behind her son.

**A/N: So sorry it's taken me so long…takes for sticking by me and I promise to spit out more chapters soon. Thanks all for reviewing and keep it up!**

**DovesCry: I know it seemed like I'd given up but really school was ending and I started a job so I was just switching gears and now I'm going to put lots of effort towards my stories. **

**da-babez: I know that this isn't 4 or 5 but I hope it will suffice for now.**


End file.
